fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tormod
Tormod (トパック Topakku, Topuck in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army, befriending Sothe and being taken under Calill's tutelage during the Mad King's War. Personality Despite being rather arrogant, Tormod is very headstrong and enthusiastic, intent on freeing all laguz from slavery. As a result of being raised by Muarim after being orphaned as an infant, he grew to develop a deep respect for the laguz race. Tormod is also observed to be rather sensitive about his height, a trait that is picked on by both Sothe and Ike. Biography Path of Radiance Tormod is first seen in Chapter 15 with Muarim, fighting to free all laguz from slavery. When he first sets eyes on Ike's forces, he jumps to the conclusion that they are acting on Begnions orders to wipe out his family. Without giving Ike the opportunity to explain himself, Tormod proceeds to command his Laguz mates to engage his forces in battle. When Muarim is defeated, Tormod jumps in to defend him. At this point, the pair's hardships are revealed, with the most prevalent being that of Begnion portraying them as bandits in a bid to wipe them out. Tormod later meets the Apostle Sanaki, where he learns that her rationale for tracing out his band of Laguz allies is to unearth concrete evidence that Begnion's senators have been committing the crime of enslaving Laguz. Radiant Dawn Returning with Muarim and Vika, Tormod assists Micaiah and Sothe in fighting Begnion in Chapter 1-7. When Muarim is driven insane as a result of Izuka's experiments to turn him into a Feral One, the enraged Tormod decides to leave the army after Muarim's condition has been restored by Rafiel's song. Tormod later returns in Part 4 with Muarim and Vika, countering and battling Oliver's forces alongside Ike's army. Through a conversation that he shares with Ike, it is observed that he is just as sensitive over his height, noting the extent in which Ike has grown as compared to himself. After the events of Radiant Dawn, Tormod will assume the role of a Laguz relations officer in Begnion, helping former slaves escape poverty. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 15: Automatically at chapter's end Starting Stats | Mage | Fire |7 |20 |2 |10 |9 |9 |8 |4 |9 |6 |8 |6+2 | Fire - C Thunder - E Wind - D | Celerity | Fire Elfire |} Growth Rates |50% |20% |45% |40% |45% |35% |25% |45% |} Support Conversations *Calill *Reyson *Sothe *Devdan Bond Support *Muarim: 10% Promotional Gains Promotion to Sage ' *'HP: +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +2 *'Cap:' +5 *''' Knife skill'* *'E Rank'* '*''' Depends on the choice made by the player. Overall Tormod's starting level, when combined with his relatively late joining time, may prove to be detrimental to his usability. Fortunately, his starting stats are not particularly mediocre, giving him the potential to do well as a unit if given the proper training. Tormod's Resistance will also be able to reach a high enough value upon promotion, allowing him to negate most magical-based attacks. His Strength and Skill stats are just as competent, resulting in him being able to become an asset to the player's army over time. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} Base Stats | Fire Sage | Fire |5 |34 |13 |17 |16 |20 |14 |12 |14 |7 |7 |6+2 | Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - C | Shove Celerity | Fire Elfire |} *In Chapter 4-4, Tormod will rejoin the player's army with the Arcfire, Bolganone, and Meteor tomes, although he will retain the stats he had at the end of Part 1. Furthermore, any items left on Tormod by the end of Part 1 will not be present in his inventory during this time. Growth Rates |50% |55% |40% |45% |55% |25% |35% |45% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Arch Sage *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'D Rank'* *'D Rank'* *'E Rank' *''' Only if Thunder/Wind mastery rank is at E. Overall Tormod is a force to be reckoned with when he joins in Part 1. During this time, he is capable of performing double attacks most foes, dealing lethal damage in the process. Tormod also has the Defense and HP to sustain several blows, and is competent in dodging enemy attacks. On the whole, his stats and growths are solid, but his low availability often causes players to leave him on the sidelines. As Tormod is considered to be over-leveled in Part 1, it is thus a mistake to allow him to gain very much experience during this time. Upon departure in Part 1, Tormod will be virtually non-existent until Chapter 4-4. Returning at the exact same level with the exact same stats, he is rather difficult to train. However, it is still possible to train him into an Arch Sage, provided that the player is willing to take the pains to grind levels for him before the Endgame chapters begin. Epilogue Path of Radiance "...Well, we're going home. All of our desert friends are waiting for us. And wow, do we have some stories to share with them!" Radiant Dawn '''Plucky Freedom Fighter - Tormod (不屈の魔道使い Fukutsu no madō tsukai, lit. Indomitable Mage) As Begnion's laguz advisor, Tormod labored to help former slaves out of poverty. He was busy, but very happy. Quotes Recruit Quote Sothe: Hey, Tormod! Tormod: You! What in blazes did you do?! You scurvy traitor! Sothe: What are you talking about? Tormod: You grew! Too tall! Sothe: And to think, I expected you to make sense. I have more important things to tend to. Tormod: Hey, it's important to me! Sothe: What I'd really like to hear about is that issue I asked you to look into... How did it go? Tormod: I have news to report. But! there's no time to chat in the thick of a fight. I'll tell you later! Sothe: Hey! Drat! Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn Tormod: Th-there's still a long road ahead! Muarim: Little one! Fall back! You cannot battle in this condition. Tormod: What?! This wound's nothing... I... It... Muarim: Hey, are you deaf?! Don't push it. Fall back, now! Tormod: F-fine... Ugh! Chapter 1-7 Tormod: Uh-oh... I botched that one. Sothe: Tormod! Tormod: I got...carried away, y'see. And now I'll never...finish the task you set for me... ...Sorry...Sothe... Trivia *In Path of Radiance, depending on whether or Muarim is still alive or not, the contents of Tormod and Sothe's third support conversation may be altered. Muarim's survival is, however, canon. *Tormod appears to be good at running, a fact that has been confirmed by both Muarim and Vika in Radiant Dawn. This is further supported by the Celerity Skill that he comes with, accentuating his ability to move rather speedily. *In Path of Radiance, Tormod is the only Mage who appears as a recolor of the default enemy mage, complete with the trademark hood and hat that Mages typically wore in the series. Soren, Ilyana and Callil have custom appearences. *As a Sage, Tormod's battle model also resembles that of a default enemy Sage. *For some reason or another, Tormod's Wind mastery level is higher than that of his Thunder one in Path of Radiance, with this fact being reversed in Radiant Dawn. Etymology The name Tormod is Norwegian, originating from the Norse words, meaning "Thor's mind." There are several words in Old English (a language with heavy Norse influence) similar to the word 'Tormod:' "torhtmód" (noble, glorious), and "tornmód " (angry). The element "mod" means 'spirit, courage, mind, mood, temper, etc.' Gallery File:Tormodingame.gif|Tormod's miniportrait from Path of Radiance. File:tormod2.png|Tormod's portrait from ''Path of Radiance. File:tormod cloak.png|Cloaked Tormod from Path of Radiance. File:tormod.png|Tormod's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Mage_(Tormod).png|Tormod's battle model as a Mage in Path of Radiance. File:FE9_Sage_(Tormod).png|Tormod's battle model as a Sage in Path of Radiance. File:FE10_Fire_Sage_(Tormod).png|Tormod's battle model as a Fire Sage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Arch Sage (Tormod).png|Tormod's battle model as an Archsage in Radiant Dawn. de:Tormod Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc